User talk:AzRaEl12345
Welcome Hi, welcome to the AzRaEl12345! Thanks for your edit to the Azrael Drakoneel page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 01:08, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Not ALLOWED You did not asked permission to use Blaze Devil Slayer Magic created by and Azrael Drakoneel also breaks lore on a immense level. Acnologia has no known relative, as such you either change the entire article or I'll contact the admins to deal with it. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 04:01, July 8, 2018 (UTC)) Hi from Breaker Okay, Copycat's here. So, I noticed that you arrived a day or two ago here, on FTF Wiki, and jumped straight to the point without reading our rules and without checking out how we do different stuff here. So, in order to provide you with a stable ground and just one warning from the administration ('cuz I'm sure you will get it after they see your article), I will give you a hand. Please, read this first, and only after that reply to me or do any changes to your article, okay? Cool, then let's go. First of all, go and read the rules. Really. I understand that you're trying your best, but even I, who was 15 or even younger, when started here was doing MUCH better articles. And I wasn't reading books that much when I was 15. But here's the deal. We created rules to not make mistakes, right? Everybody can do them, there are no perfect people. But we can AVOID them, right? So, relax, go to the rules section, take 10 or more minutes to check this out, and after that, you're more than ready to go and create articles. And read books. It really helps with new words to use when writing the articles, and gives you new ideas to use. Second thing, permission. Remember, this is not an attempt to say that you made a bad thing when you edited my article. But here, on the wiki, we established rules in a way that we ask permission before we do stuff. Not after we made an article, discovered that we can't use the magic we chose for our character, and then we go and ask for it. Ask for permission to use anything ALWAYS BEFORE you're going to create an article. Third thing, your character. Well, okay, he really has some problems, and I'm not talking about grammar. First of all, his background. You said, that "Azrael Drakoneel is the ancestor of 0.1/4 of magnolia and the dragoneel family." This is okay to say that he is the ancestor of the Dragoneel family, but it is not okay with saying that he is the x50-grandfather of Magnolia. Really. If you're going to make him an Adam-like man, you need to give a good explanation for this, and not going to work this out with numbers. Then, as the ancestor of the Dragneel Family, I think that you'll surely have problems with this thing we call Canon Interaction. With saying that Azrael is the ancestor of Natsu and Zeref (and you mean this, yeah), you might have a great influence on the canon events, breaking them down eventually. If you're not going to create your own universe within FTF Wiki that is good-explained, that has good development, worked out plot holes, etc., then you better get rid of this Dragneel-interaction stuff. Then. 16 years and he is cursed. Why is he cursed? Why the curse actually gave him immortality, agelessness and advanced regeneration? When Zeref got this start-pack, there still was a possibility to kill him. And it was explained why he was cursed, why he was given these new perks. Moreover, where is the explanation why HE was a primary target among anyone you mentioned? He didn't do anything bad, and yet, he is the primary target to be killed. Logic? No. The physical appearance of Azrael, well you can't use canon characters appearances for your fan-made characters. This is obvious, as this will greatly crush the canon establishment. Magic. First of all, you must do 50 edits, first character, it means, Azrael, NOT TO BE A SLAYER MAGE, and staying on Wiki for one week. You reached only 1/3 of these requirements, so sorry mate, no Slayer Magic for you right now. Besides, try to make something unique, okay? Caster Magic is a lot of cooler to use, with fewer restrictions, bigger versatility, and a bigger area to use. Less dangerous for the user, much better to create new and good stuff. Thanks for reading all this, and I hope, this will help you. If you need anything, ask, I will try to figure out what I can do for you. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 10:10, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Ignoring Azrael, you need to ask permission to make a slayer, and have a total of 50 edits and a complete character. Clearly you do not care for the rules, so I am again going to tell a admin on the fact you have no attempts to follow rules. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 04:29, July 10, 2018 (UTC)) Not admin No, I am not the one to ask as I am not a admin. Even getting 50 edits, you still NEED permission from admins (example: ) and must have a COMPLETE NON-SLAYER CHARACTER. And when ya do ask Astrache, you WAIT before starting a Slayer character/magic. Also, leave your signature like this (~~~~) please. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:09, July 10, 2018 (UTC))